


his heart my own heart

by liesmith



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: brett was back from traveling, but aleks still misses himorhes needy and goes about it badly





	his heart my own heart

There was a kind of unspoken rule about it when it came to the warehouse. It’s not like they were really that shy about what they both got up to in their spare time, the weird relationship between them, but work wasn’t the place to do so. Still… sometimes Aleks just felt needy, a weird sort of attention starved that came coupled with lack of desire to work and a foggy head. And, sure, it might have been because Brett had been gone for a couple of weeks for work, but still. Aleks wasn’t going to point fingers. Any reason was plausible at this point.

All Aleks knew was right now, at this moment in time, he most definitely regretted moving the couch out from Brett’s office, though. There was really no way to slink around and be an annoying presence without it, but Aleks did his best, squatting in a corner and scrolling through his phone, knuckles pressed up against his cheek to smoosh it up as he flicked through tweets, tapping here and there to like one. If Brett had noticed him, he hadn’t said anything, and hadn’t acknowledge Aleks at all. This proximity… it was nice, to just be in a quiet room with him, but Aleks wanted more. It wasn’t quite enough.

He got up, moved to stand up against the painted logo, and decided to start looking up from his phone, in hopes he’d catch Brett’s eye. Nothing, though. Brett was clearly busy, but then again, he was always busy. Even time spent together, there was a fifty/fifty chance Brett was still working. Aleks had ways to entertain himself, though, so it didn’t bother him that much in the end. But that was before he got all moody and needy, and clearly just trying to be a pest wasn’t working on Brett.

Slowly he inched closer, shoulder against the door as he leaned into it, legs crossing at the ankle as he began browsing through Instagram, swiping up to let the page load more. A glance up, and… Brett was still not paying attention to him. Shit. Brett was a lot better at sticking to the rule then he was. Aleks cleared his throat for a moment, as if to signal his presence, but nothing came from it. Well. Brett was really good at sticking to this rule. He glanced towards the door leading into the warehouse, trying to see what everyone was doing. They all… looked busy, too, so maybe Aleks could take a small chance.

Brett might kill him, but that was a chance he was also willing to take.

He moved even closer, standing to the side of Brett’s desk, and finally Brett acknowledged him, brow raised and glancing just at Aleks for a moment.

“What?”

Shit. Aleks turned red, looking away. What the hell was he going to say? Sorry, just physically and emotionally needy, please hold my hand and talk to me for five minutes? Missed you? Aleks just looks more like a deer in the headlights and he acts on fight or flight, leans forward, kisses a clearly confused Brett, and darts out of the office faster then he’s run from anything before. Brett doesn’t yell at him, or follow him out, or kill him, so Aleks considers it a win when he rounds the hallway back into the warehouse and sits down calmly in his chair at his desk, and James gives him a weird look, but Aleks just ignores it and sets to work. Maybe he can try to edit something before the day’s done.

He gets twenty minutes chopped and flowing smoothly before he realizes, oh, he’s one of the only one’s left. Jakob’s over in his corner, but from where Aleks can see, he’s just putting some final touches on something. He can tell Brett’s still in his cubby hole of an office from the red lights still on, and Aleks is tempted to go bother him again. Instead, he takes his headphones off and leans back in the chair, lifting his phone from his desk and turning the screen on.

There’s a couple of texts, but one from Brett stands out, timestamped five minutes after his strange try for attention.

_Nice move. What the hell was that?_

Aleks glances towards the door, sees Brett’s shadow moving around. Better to talk then text. He gets up and nudges his chair in with a hip, quickly saving everything and shutting the set up down, waving goodbye to Jakob whose gathering his things, and disappears into Brett’s office.

“Oh, you decided to come back after that little stunt,” Is what Brett says, brow raised and messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Work… he’s bringing the laptop home, and Aleks scowls a little to himself. He was kinda hoping they would just… hang out tonight. Not that they still can’t, but Aleks is still looking for just some attention.

“Can I come over?” Aleks asks like some teenage girl trying to get with her crush, arms crossing over his chest as if in attempts to look disinterested. Brett just grins and shakes his head, reaching over to grab Aleks’ shoulder and drag him in, arm going to wrap around his neck next.

“You’re something.”

But they’re still walking out together, Aleks fit snug against Brett, and they only pull away so Aleks can get into his own car. But even then, he follows Brett so closely, body on autopilot as they drive to his apartment. He parks maybe slightly too close to the dumb box of Brett’s car, but he just plays it off as not paying attention when Brett barks at him to watch the paint. Almost trips over his damn self to get to Brett, to plaster himself again against the man, and he can tell Brett’s getting a bit annoyed by it, the way he grunts and breathes deeply, slowly, but… Aleks can’t stop. He needs this so bad.

At least up in the apartment Aleks relaxes just slightly. There’s alcohol here, which is always a plus, and some food he can steal, which is another plus. He doesn’t ask when he not only takes a diet Coke but cold leftover Thai food, making himself at home in a corner of Brett’s couch. The man has disappeared to his room with his things, and when he comes back out, he’s in those really ugly pastel terry cloth shorts Aleks hates admitting he loves, and a tank top.

“Oh, nice. You’re eating my dinner.”

“There’s maybe five bites here, tops.”

“My five bites,” Brett murmurs, but there’s not bark to his bite. He just sits down in the other corner, props his feet up on the shitty coffee table he has, and pulls out the laptop. They sit in silence and Aleks finishes off the food and sets it the container on the floor besides him, looking over at Brett for a moment before he decides to make his move. Now or never, right? The apartment’s warm, his belly’s full, and the silence is comforting.

Bit by bit he inches himself closer to Brett until he’s beginning to tuck himself close, or as much as he can manage with the laptop. Eyes lid and Aleks starts trying to entertain himself on his phone again. Enough has happened since work to now that he can get about ten minutes out of browsing before he gets absolutely bored again, and the needy nagging feeling comes back almost instantly. Dammit.

At least, Brett seems to be picking up on it. With a small sigh, he sets the laptop on the floor besides the couch, turning to face Aleks, who looks embarrassed at having to interrupt his work, but Brett doesn’t seem that annoyed. Instead, he just lets an arm stretch over the back of the couch and beckons Aleks for a moment, and that’s all he needs. Aleks slots himself into Brett’s lap, immediately pressing chest to chest and tucking his arms up under Brett’s, and Brett just gives a mildly irritated laugh.

“How the hell am I supposed to do anything with you like this?”

“You don’t?”

“That’s reassuring. I have to get my stuff together for the convention.”

“You just left,” And the whine in his voice betrays everything, and Brett’s hand fits in the small of his back, and he sighs again.

“Is that what this is about?”

“... I mean, yeah, I guess. I missed you,” Aleks mumbled, embarrassed he let himself be so vulnerable, “it sucks when you’re gone. I mean, we talk and stuff, but it’s not the same.”

Brett slides his hand under Aleks’ shirt, fingers splaying against his skin. “You can just tell me these things. You don’t have to… try and vie for something, you know? I know you’re not very honest at work all the time, but you can try to be honest here, when we’re alone.”

Aleks opens his mouth to protest, but Brett’s right. If anything’s gonna go well between them… he just sighs, shoulders deflating as he pulls away just a little to look at Brett. “Ok, fine. I missed you, and when you came back, you were so busy, and I… just really wanted you to pay attention to me. Even for a little bit.”

Brett rewards him with a kiss, sweet and soft, and Aleks melts. That was all he needed and it makes him feel less foggy, less lazy and bored. He lets their foreheads touch, a hand reaching up to play with the long, flippy hairs at the back of Brett’s head.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for wanting affection,” Brett assures, reaching up to pinch Aleks’ cheek, giving it a small tug, “now, will you let me finish what I need to do? I promise, after that, I’m all yours.”

Aleks frowns, reluctant, but climbs off of Brett’s lap, tucking himself back into the empty corner of the couch. Starts flipping through the television, of Brett’s shitty options on his DVR, and gives up and throws an old tv show on. Better than nothing. At least it doesn’t take Brett long to do whatever he needs to for the travel, and Aleks has zoned out enough that he only notices when Brett’s reaching over, pulling him back in, and Aleks lets himself be pulled in and cuddled close. Brett lays along the length of the couch, moving and pushing Aleks around to get them both in a better position. An arm keeps Brett propped up, head against a closed fist as the other drapes over Aleks’ chest, and Aleks leans back, eyes lidding as he shifts, lets himself settle closer, and nudges a leg between Brett’s.

“Better?” Brett asks after a moment, glancing down at him, and Aleks shrugs.

“Dunno. You’re not really soft, you know. All muscle. It’s not really the best for cuddling.”

“Did you know someone dies in five minutes? I won’t tell you who, but I hope it’s someone you like.”

Aleks is only… slightly annoyed at this spoiler, but just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, feeling more and more like himself by the moment.

So much so he falls asleep and when he wakes up a couple hours later, mouth dry and feeling slightly uncomfortable. Somewhere from when he passed out to now, Brett’s rolled them both so Aleks is the little spoon, though he’s half off the couch instead of on. Not very romantic, honestly. Carefully he dislodges himself from the warm man, pushing at Brett’s shoulders a couple of times.

Eventually he wakes up, and Brett looks confused, eyes squinting in the low light.

“M… mm?”

“Come on,” Aleks mumbles, pushing a couple more times, “get up.”

Brett looks less than enthused to wake up, but he slowly sits up and scrubs his hands over his face. “Yeah… alright.”

Aleks shuffles to the bedroom first, dodging thrown clothes before he flops down onto the mattress. Half asses taking his shoes and socks off, manages to roll himself out of his jeans. By the time Brett makes it in he’s already curled back up, an arm over his head and blanket haphazardly thrown over his thighs in an attempt to be comfortable. He can’t see Brett, but he can tell the man is rolling his eyes.

Feels better being spooned on here, anyways. Aleks sighs out in content, letting Brett manhandle him again and pull him close, an arm holding him tight. Eyes drift shut again and Aleks yawns out, throwing a leg blindly over Brett’s thigh. Good enough.

When morning comes, he’s thrown himself all over Brett, and the breakfast is less than thrilling, but at least it’s the weekend, and Aleks won’t have to make the walk of shame to his apartment the first thing in the morning. He even gets an a couple extra cuddles before he leaves, rubbing his cheek against Brett’s like a needy cat. Makes Brett laugh, flicking Aleks’ nose.

“You set, man? Gonna survive the day without me?”

“Come over later?”

“I’ll think about it. Go take care of the kids,” Brett pecks him and Aleks sighs, dramatic, but leaves with a wave. He’s not wrong; Mishka and Ceila are probably pretty pissed at him right now, and he feels pretty bad for it. Should have went home first before, but what’s done is done. Food, a quick walk around the block with Mishka, and a shower to wipe gross hot weather grime off, and Aleks settles into his own apartment, laying on his stomach on his couch and binging a television marathon of some shitty reality show.

He’s only mildly bummed at being by himself, but as he glances between his television and his phone, a text from Brett popping up.

_Still alive, alleycat?_

**Barely holding on, dude.**

_How sad. I was going to come over after like, normal drunk hours, and drag you out to the bars._

Aleks glances at the top of his phone, rolling his eyes. It’s only half past noon… that’s still a thousand hours away, but he’d still do it.

**Let me know when.**

Aleks laid his phone down on the floor, tucking both arms under his head as he focused back on the shitty reality show. Leaving Brett sucked, but at least he’d try to get in as much time possible before Brett left again to Europe.

**Author's Note:**

> commission fic for a friend! ive written kind of attention starved aleks before and i like it a lot so this was fun
> 
> atill taking commissions though! contact me at princestarlord on tumblr.


End file.
